The Mujōna Clan Jutsu
This section of the wiki will be comprised of a list of things needed in order to create a draft for a jutsu. When you do make a jutsu, feel free to delete this part of the template as this is a simple explanation on what the template is used for, etc. A jutsu template is used by members of the community who want to create their own jutsu. After you create your own jutsu from this template, please notify a member of the council so that the custom jutsu can be reviewed. Ultimately, your jutsu will at most have a few tweaks of it so don't be afraid to bring your ideas to the table. - - - - - - Jutsu Name: '''Kekkei Genkai (Earth / Yin Release): Blackened Release - Dark Mist Jutsu '''Hand Seals: '''Tiger - > Ram - > Tiger - > Dragon - > Hare - > Rat - > Dragon '''Created By: '''Unknown '''Jutsu Description: This Jutsu allows the wielder to form Black Sand using both Earth and Yin Release natures at the same time, and it is called Dark Mist. It is much denser than normal sand, and can be used in combat much like what Magnet Release Shinobi can do. It can be controlled via hand movements after the sand is lifted off of the ground, and Yin Release chakra is infused with it, making is Black. Pros / Cons: '''The pros is found in the way it is controlled. Allowing for great defense, as well as lightning fast attacks so long as the user is conscious of their actions. Cons are if the user is not able to think for themselves, this Jutsu cannot be used by them or anyone else. '''Rank: C - Rank . Jutsu Name: '''Kekkei Genkai (Earth / Yin Release): Blackened Release - Dark Mist Body Flicker Jutsu '''Hand Seals: Ram or '''Rat '''or '''Snake '''Created By: Unknown Jutsu Description: This jutsu is just like any other body flicker, but instead of smoke, or leaves, you get the look of the Dark Mist. Pros / Cons: None Rank: D - Rank . Jutsu Name: '''Kekkei Genkai (Lightning / Yin Release): Ninja Art - Dark Orb Jutsu '''Hand Seals: Tiger - > Ram - > Tiger - > Dragon - > Hare - > Rat - > Hare Created By: Unknown Jutsu Description: The caster forms a small to medium sized lightning orb in their hand, instantly changing its color to a Dark Purple. This orb discharges electricity. The user then throws the orb at an opponent. If it hits with the small orb, the target will go numb. If it is hit with the medium orb, it can paralyze the body part of which it hit. Pros / Cons: Cons. It has no defensive capabilities other than close quarters usage to get an enemy to back off. Pros. Can be pushes into a target, and cause damage. Rank: C - Rank . Jutsu Name: '''Kekkei Genkai (Wind / Yin Release): Wind Release - Gale Storm Jutsu '''Hand Seals: Tiger - > Ram - > Tiger - > Dragon - > Hare - > Rat - > Dog Created By: Unknown Jutsu Description: This jutsu combines Wind Nature and Yin Nature to shoot out Black Wind from the caster's mouth in the form of a win stream or tunnel, or can be produced by a single large clap for a thinner more concentrated vertical form. Pros / Cons: This Jutsu is not for defense, and the caster must keep in place much like with Great Fireball Jutsu Rank: C - Rank . Jutsu Name:'''Kekkei Genkai (Fire / Yin Release): Fire Release - Dark Flame Burst Jutsu '''Hand Seals: Tiger - > Ram - > Tiger - > Dragon - > Hare - > Rat - > Bird Created By: Unknown Jutsu Description: This Jutsu combines Fire Nature and Yin Nature to form something similar to a Amaterasu meats Great Fireball Jutsu, except these flames cannot douse other flames. It is used in the exact same manner as Great Fireball Jutsu, except the ball is half the size, and moves twice as fast causing a bit more damage in the process. The user swells the oil in their mouth, and the Black Fireball bursts out of their mouth at the target. This can be done with no hand to the mouth, and has a firing rate of 2 bursts per second. With the Jutsu having a muliple burst functionality, it can cause more damage, faster, than the Great Fireball Jutsu. The Fireballs Explode upon contact. Pros / Cons: Pros. User can move around while casting this Jutsu. Cons. Is only a face directional shot much like most Fire Style Jutsu. Rank: B - Rank . Jutsu Name: '''Kekkei Genkai (Earth / Yin Release): Earth Release - Diamond Defense '''Hand Seals: '''Tiger - > Ram - > Tiger - > Dragon - > Hare - > Rat - > Ox '''Created By: Unknown Jutsu Description: This Jutsu Combines Earth Nature and Yin Nature in order to solidify dark diamonds in the form of deflective wall. However, this Jutsu is rather unique in the fact that the caster can swipe their hand in the air, and in that path forms the dark diamond-like shield that is roughly 1-2 ft higher and lower than the hand that casts it. It can not be used by two hands at the same time, but it can be used with just the Ox hand seal. Pros / Cons: '''Pros. Allows the user a quick defense against weapons, and or C-Rank projectile Jutsu. Cons. Cannot block or stop B-Rank Projectile Jutsu or B-Rank or higher multiple target sized Jutsu. '''Rank: B - Rank . Jutsu Name: '''Kekkei Genkai (Earth / Yin Release): Earth Release - Diamond Wall / Diamond Dome '''Hand Seals: Tiger - > Ram - > Tiger - > Dragon - > Hare - > Rat - > Ox - > Dragon Created By: Unknown Jutsu Description: This Jutsu uses the same hand seals as the previous Jutsu aside from Dragon being added, and uses the same releases as well. This Jutsu, however, is the 2 handed version of the previous Jutsu listed above. This Jutsu allows the caster a large diamond-hard defense with the same dark diamond as stated before, but this time it is much thicker, and can take on most Jutsu that are up to A-Rank Projectile or Multiple Target Jutsu. However, the Wall can be shattered with enough Jutsu hitting it in sequence. Is slightly weak against Lightning Release Jutsu. The Dome version is exactly the same, except the person swings their arms in a circular motion from front to back and over their head to form a Partial Dome, or Complete Dome to guard from attacks from multiple directions. Pros / Cons: '''Pros. This jutsu has an outstanding defense. Cons. Is susceptible to Earth Release Jutsu that deal with tunneling underground in some way. '''Rank: A - Rank . Jutsu Name: '''Kekkei Genkai (Water / Yin Release): Water Release - Acid Corrosion '''Hand Seals: Tiger - > Ram - > Tiger - > Dragon - > Hare - > Rat - > Snake Created By: Unknown Jutsu Description: This Jutsu combines Water and Yin Nature. Combining the dark nature of Yin Release in with Water gives the water a major acidity boost, thus causing it to form into a dark purple and black acid, and it has a medium thickness. This Jutsu is performed by the caster forming water infused chakra in their mouth, and when shooting it out like bullets, mixes with with Yin nature before releasing it. If it hits it's target, it will slowly eat at what ever material it touches. The acid slowly evaporates at the same time, so it doesn't continuously hard the target. However, if enough of the acid hit in the same spot, and form a larger contact area, the acid will remain longer and cause a little bit more to a lot more damage resulting in complete acid erosion and decay. Pros / Cons: Cons. User must stay in place when using this Jutsu because it requires a mid grade precise Chakra control level to use. Rank: B - Rank . Jutsu Name: '''Kekkei Genkai (Water / Yin Release): Water Release - Acid Bomb / Acid Bomb Shock-wave '''Hand Seals: Tiger - > Ram - > Tiger - > Dragon - > Hare - > Rat - > Snake Created By: Unknown Jutsu Description: This Jutsu is identical with its nature mix and hand seals. However, this is a far more powerful version, and requires an immense amount of Chakra to perform. This Jutsu is used almost exactly like Exploding Water Shock Wave, except the user is unable to ride the liquid like a wave. The Acid flows out rapidly from the user's mouth, covering the immediate area with the acid, and starts to sink the ground instantly. The user has a natural immunity against the acid, but it only lasts for so long. They eventually have to jump out of the Acid, and either use their skills to walk on water, or find higher ground. Pros / Cons: Pros. Can destroy a large area of no more than half a football field in any direction. Cons. Can cause damage or death to user if they are not careful. Requires a lot of Chakra. Rank: A - Rank . Jutsu Name: '''Secret Art - Dark Mist Body Armor '''Hand Seals: Ram Created By: Unknown Jutsu Description: This Jutsu allows the user to use the Kekkei Genkai Dark Mist ability, and wrap their body in it, solidifying it to protect their body from damage. Much like Gaara's Sand Armor, this armor is used in the same respect. Having Yin Release in it gives it a more dense compound, and thus is harder to break through than Gaara's Sand Armor. This armor is as strong as Gaara's Sand Armor when attacked by Lightning Release Jutsu. Pros / Cons: Pros. Can help defend the user against Jutsu that are C - Rank or below, but can be damaged with enough attacks over time. Rank: C - Rank . Jutsu Name: '''Secret Art - Dark Mist Shuriken / Senbon / Kunai / Sword (Basic Katana) / Makibishi Spikes '''Hand Seals: '''Dragon - > Dog - > Ram '''or '''Rat '''Created By: Unknown Jutsu Description: This Jutsu is pretty straight forward. Using the Dark Mist Kekkei Genkai of the clan, Dark Mist, the user is able to form make-shift weaponry out of the hardened black sand. This is only limited to pointed or bladed weapons. If the user sees a weapon one time, and replicates it, they can replicate it at anytime. However, the weapon created does not share any traits from the actual weapon other than it becomes a perfect look-a-like. This also helps keep the Shinobi from having to carry basic weapons on their person. They last until the user is knocked out, or releases the Jutsu. Pros / Cons: '''Pros. Can instantly replicate any weapon's shape perfectly, and can even look like it once the mirror effect kicks in. Cons. Cannot take on the same abilities as the sword being copied, only its shape. '''Rank: '''C - Rank . '''Jutsu Name: '''Secret Art - Dark Mist Weapon Replication '''Hand Seals: '''Dragon - > Ram '''Created By: Unknown Jutsu Description: This Jutsu is used much the same way as the previous Jutsu, however, this one can replicate weapons that have moving parts. Sickle and Chain, Bows and Arrows, Chains, etc.. This Jutsu also uses the Kekkei Genkai Dark Mist to form the weapons it is replicating. These weapons, however, do not take on the mirror shape like the previous Jutsu. These are all solid black replicas of the weapons being copied. Pros / Cons: '''Pros. Does not need to store large weapons on one self and can shape into the weapon of choice in 1-3 seconds time, depending on size. '''Rank: '''B - Rank . '''Jutsu Name: '''Secret Art - Dark Mist Armor Defense '''Hand Seals: Dragon - > Tiger - > Dragon - > Ram Created By: Unknown Jutsu Description: This Jutsu also uses the same Dark Mist as previously stated. This Jutsu is used in the exact same fashion as Gaara's Ultimate Defense, except it is a little more dense than Gaara's sand given it's mixture with Yin Release hardening it. Though Gaara's sand was infused with the Tailed Beast Shukaku's chakra, and was a very strong defense, this one is just a little bit stronger, and requires a little more chakra control to master. The user cannot use it the same way that Gaara did. The user cannot lash out and form spikes while in this form. They are too focused on the defense aspect of it, and cannot focus on anything else. Pros / Cons: '''Cons. The person cannot move too much whilst inside the defense. Pros. Direct contact with anything other than a A-Rank or S-Rank Jutsu will not be able to penetrate this defense. '''Rank: '''C - Rank . '''Jutsu Name: '''Secret Art - Dark Mist Clones (Shadow Clones up to 5) '''Hand Seals: Dragon - > Ram - > Snake - > Dragon - > Ram Created By: Unknown Jutsu Description: This jutsu is exactly like Shadow Clones, except the user does not leave behind leaves, smoke, a combination of both, or other things. The user uses the Dark Mist to create the Clones. These clones are not stronger, and are in no way shape or form different from any other shadow clone. They are just formed differently and with different hand seals. Pros / Cons: '''Pros. Can for up to a maximum of 5 clones effectively. Each clone can perform any Jutsu the user can. Cons. Uses up more Chakra for each clone. '''Rank: C - Rank . Approved by: